Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating and displaying freeform strokes of varying or constant width and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for generating and displaying points along a centerline curve and right and left offset curves of a freeform stroke of varying or constant width using an adaptive forward differencing technique.